robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Temero
Temeros are a species similar to arachnids that come from the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. Appearance ''' The appearance of a temero often depends on it's sex, however, there are similarities between all sexes. They normally have two wings and eight eyes and legs. On the end of each leg and pedipalp is a small crab-like pincer. All temeros are fanged, although not all are lethally venomous. '''Anatomy Temeros have rather unusual physiological functions, setting it apart from many other extraterrestrials discovered by humans. Cephalothorax The head and thorax of a temero are fused together, creating a single head called a "cephalothorax". On the face of the cephalothorax are the eyes, pedipalps, and fangs. Below the cephalothorax is where the legs attach. Eyes Depending on the sex of the individual, temero eyes are positioned differently. Males and females have a similar formation, as do praemales and inmales. Abmales have their eyes circling upwards around the sides of their head. See "Sexes". Pedipalps The pedipalps are the two, short appendages on the sides of the cephalothorax. They have claws on them and can be used in a number of ways, including, but not limited to, directing food into their mouths. Legs Temeros have eight legs, which have higher flexibility than what their appearance suggests. This allows them to stretch their legs into unusual positions to reach weapons on their abdomen or even the top of their cephalothorax. Blood Temero blood is very similar to a human's, hardly differing at all. This is speculated to be due to their size, as the blood of spiders found on Earth wouldn't be able to sustain a creature of their size. Wings A temero's wings do not allow flight, but are used for the identification of an individual. The color and pattern on the wings are plainly genetic and not a result of pigmentation. There are also a number of mutations which commonly and rarely occur in the wings. Specific colors, such as white and black are incredibly rare, hardly ever occurring. Brown is a fair bit more common, but usually a result of mutation. Another mutation that may occur rarely in the wings, is larger amounts of carbon. This results in the wings shining in light, reflecting it like the light off of the back of a CD. The coloration of the wings is still affected by the mutation, causing a shinier version of that coloration. Fur A temeros fur can consist of two colors; white and brown. During the winter (or cold climates) they shed their current coat and gain a thick, fluffy, white fur. During the summer (or warmer climates) they shed their current fur and gain a short, brown coat. The change in coat color results in a slight camouflage. Sexes Praemale Praemales are generally large (2m tall), and are often considered the top of the social hierarchy. Praemales have incredible weaving skill, and the strongest silk out of any other sex. Female Females are decently sized (30cm tall), and have an average leg-span of 45cm. Their eyes are positioned with two large ones with three smaller ones on top of each. Females also have highly potent venom which can kill a human in only a few minutes, and can spin webs or silk with ease. Male Males are similar to females, with slightly weaker venom and stronger silk. They average a leg span of 40cm. Males are also one of two sexes to have palpal bulbs. Abmale The second lowest in the hierarchy, abmales are often mistaken for inmales at a young age. Once at prime age, however, abmales are capable of leaping powerfully. On average a temero can reach up to 140km/h while jumping. As an unusual side effect, abmales have to consume hemoglobin blood. Abmales are the second of the two sexes with palpal bulbs. Inmale Inmales are the smallest of any sex (20cm tall) and have fairly distributed skill in most areas, but lack the ability to breed. Because of this inmales are considered the lowest on the hierarchy. Despite this, inmales can still feel loving emotions. Culture ''' Temeros have a very distinct difference in culture between those that are born out of their home planet, and inside of their home planet. '''Scutum-Centaurus Arm Outside of their home planet, temeros are incredibly individualistic. They don't seek to become a part of other communities but to be an individual with their own morals and goals. Gellumerra Inside their home planet, Gellumerra, temeros are in civil war. This has been the case for severeal thousands of years. It isn't a two sided battle and consists of many forces all striving to take control, or to survive. The reason why the civil war exists in the first place is actually due to the temeros natural behavior, not because of an unsettled dispute. Due to their often individualistic thought process, they normally think greatly about individuals rather than groups. Temeros often feel uncomfortable with others of their species, unlike humans. Although there are exceptions to this, more than half feel this way, which causes the civil war of Gellumerra. 'Technology ' Temerian technology often consists of weaponry, but other technologies do exist, such as devices similar to the N1X-13. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species